


Snow

by Cakey



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, man children with partners that show them the world fuel my life as you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko takes N to see the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have adored this ship for so long (I also adore it as a qp and aro ace N opps) and this is the only thing I've written for it that is allowed to see the light of day, or the light of people's screens.

Snow crunched against their boots as they walked, hand in hand, over the freshly covered ground. Touko have the hand she was holding a tight squeeze, indicating to the owner of the hand that they may now open their eyes. Green eyes fluttered open gaze fixed on the scene of the white covering everything that he could see.  
  
So this is what Touko had wanted to show him. Snow.  
  
He leaned down and removed a single glove from one of his hands, even though Touko had previously mentioned to make sure he was “rugged up” before taking him to see the thing called snow. He had already heard of it in books and from stories that Anthea and Concordia had told him but never had he witnessed the beauty in real life.  
  
He leant down closer to the snow, poking a single finger into the foreign substance, he quickly realised why Touko had insisted so strongly about the gloves especially, when he felt the cold sharpness on his finger.  
  
“Ah, it’s cold.” The green haired man breathed softly, hot air exhaling and leaving outlines of his breath on the cold outside air before it was swallowed by it.  
  
“That’s why I insisted you wear so many clothes, silly” The shorter of the two huffed, but spoke the last word in a tone only to be described as adoring and loving rather than one of bitterness or negative in anyway.  
  
She picked up the glove and knelt beside him, making sure that she didn’t sit on the cold expanse beneath her, and held N’s hand while she attempted to fix his glove that he had removed. Small flakes of snow were started to fall, softly combining in the strands of N’s tea green hair as his gazed up in awe.  
  
“It’s so beautiful.” He whispered, still loud enough for the other being to hear his soft words, as she coaxed his fingers around her fingers and they stood up. His green eyes flickered to her blue ones. “Not as beautiful as you though.”


End file.
